Sasuke, Defeated
by Dayylie
Summary: -ONE-SHOT;SasuHina- “What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke demanded; Hinata had just started laughing – and it made his heart flutter. What? That’s not something he, Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha’s famous cold guy, should feel! And hearts do not flutter!


**Sasuke, Defeated**

Naruto One-shot

_Disclaimer: Obvious. _

_A/N: I just read some SasuHina, and was greatly inspired. This is AU and slightly OOC. _

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Sakura? _

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Nah – doesn't sound bitchy enough._

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke twitched.

_Who the bloody hell – stop calling my name like it's yours! _

He turned, only to meet a pair of milky white orbs.

_Hinata. Of course. _

"Hn?" He gave a low growl. Hinata moved back two centimeters.

Sasuke almost started laughing. She was so amusing to terrify. But it does get annoying after a while. Sasuke decided that tormenting Sakura was much more interesting. Sakura was a much better play toy – something that he would never be serious about, though.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata mumbled; she was terrified – why did she, of all Hyuugas, had to come and bring Sasuke to the main house? Couldn't Neji have come instead?

"It's to test myself, it's to test my strength," She had muttered to herself, but now, facing Sasuke, she couldn't summon any strength at all. Her limbs were all weak, and she was sweating sweat. She pulled at her collar – it was so warm.

Sasuke looked as the Hyuuga fidgeted, and smirked. She was blushing profusely – doesn't she know how alluring that is? The pink tint on her perfect white skin – that was so smooth it could have been porcelain – n-no wait. What was he thinking?

The smirk slipped off his face. Sasuke coughed, and felt annoyed. How could he have let a girl disrupt his calm mind?

"What is it – hurry up!" Sasuke growled once more; and caused the white-eyed girl to jump back. Around another two centimeters maybe, Sasuke estimated.

"F-father w-wants t-to s-see y-you…" Hinata stuttered. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her, and it made her nervous. She pulled at her collar again.

Stop doing that! Sasuke had wanted to yell – it was making him lose control. Which wasn't normal. Every time she pulled at her collar, her neck was so obviously revealed. It was so white and looked so sof– stop thinking about this kind of stuff, chicken-head! Sasuke bit his lips. That didn't calm him down, even though he didn't think of Hinata anymore. Now, in his mind, it was stupid Naruto. That frustrated him even more.

Why couldn't he just have a nice sunny afternoon all to himself? People just had to come and disturb him – Hinata's father probably wants to talk to him about his dead family, again. They think that he can't cope with it, even after so many years. And – even if he can't, it's none of their business is it?

"Sasuke-kun…?" Hinata glanced at Sasuke after a dead silence; he seemed to be in deep thought. Hinata could just feel herself getting redder when she looked at him – this time it was more out of attraction than fear. She shook her head, terrified of what she had just thought.

I'm more into Naruto! She screeched at herself, in her mind of course. But… Hinata sneaked another look at Sasuke. His face is just so perfectly sculpted, and he's so strong. But his hair – it really does look like a chicken!

It was too amusing; Hinata burst out laughing. In tiny giggles, then she bent down. She couldn't stop, even when Sasuke glared at her. Her eyes creased into a curved line, with only little tints of white exposed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded; Hinata had just started laughing – and it made his heart flutter. What? That's not something he, Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's famous cold guy, should feel! And hearts do not flutter!

_Damn this girl, making him feel so breathless. _

"Sasuke-k-kun…" She giggled, little bubbles of laughter still popping inside her; but Sasuke wasn't there. He had disappeared.

"A-ah!" Hinata squealed, and then almost immediately, she felt someone grab her waist. She was forced to turn around, and oh, who'd have thought, it was Sasuke.

He was glaring at her with such ferocity. It wasn't an angry kind of stare though – more like… obsessed.

Hinata turned red. She always thought Sasuke was the cool type, and wasn't interested in girls. But here he was, grabbing her waist and looking at her like a maniac.

"Sasuke-kun, w-what are you d-doing?"

"Oh, nothing…" He smirked. Now you're in my hands, little white princess.

"Tell me, why were you laughing?" He whispered in her ear; Hinata shivered. God, he has such a deep and sensuous voice.

Hinata forced herself to think of Naruto, but the dizziness of love was already creeping up.

"I-I…" Hinata closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions.

Hinata's half-lidded eyes practically made Sasuke wild. Why was he becoming this hormone-driven beast? It was … because of her. Sasuke inhaled deeply to calm himself down.

Just thinking about him losing control made him angry, so he shook Hinata. She squealed, like a little pig.

"Tell me…" Sasuke drawled, "Or I won't follow you back."

It was a childish thing to do, but Hinata took it as real.

"I…I thought your hair looked like a chicken…" She muttered, looking away. It didn't seem very funny now, because she was afraid of Sasuke's reaction.

"…" Sasuke was speechless. This girl – she was toying with his emotions – and she doesn't even know about it!

He didn't say anything, the shock – the shock that he had been annoyed and upset because of her laughter, over something this puny – was unbearable and unbelievable.

Sasuke let go of her. It was hard to admit, but it's the truth – he's been defeated. All along, it was him dumping girls, making fun of them, but now?

Hinata cocked her head and stared at Sasuke. He was acting weird. Why was he so dejected?

Sasuke sighed deeply; he didn't look at Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata muttered sadly, suddenly finding the ground very interesting, "I'm sorry… for saying that..."

"Urgh…" Sasuke felt lethargic, "Whatever." He couldn't help the red creeping up, though.

And just this moment, Hinata looked up. She noticed that Sasuke looked… as though … as though he was blushing! His face was pink… even the ears… Unable to help herself, Hinata giggled.

"What now?" Sasuke frowned at Hinata.

"Your ears…" She was now doubled up with laughter, because Sasuke's ears had just turned redder.

"Urgh!" Sasuke never felt so frustrated before.

_All because of her! _

"Sorry…" Hinata giggled. Suddenly, it felt so easy to be in Sasuke's presence – she could laugh and talk. It felt good. Sasuke didn't even get angry – maybe he's a nice guy after all. Naruto was out of her mind; it was all Sasuke now. _Was she in love? _

"Shall we go now?" She asked. Sasuke was sulking and didn't look at her. Hinata tugged at his shirt. He jerked away immediately.

_Her hand touched me…!_

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" Hinata quickly apologized, bowing. She was ashamed of herself – fancy touching Sasuke! "Let's go…?"

Sasuke nodded silently. They walked along without a word. The leaves crunched under their steps, and occasionally a bird or two flew by. Sasuke felt that the spot where Hinata had just touched him was getting hotter, but it felt good. He glanced at Hinata, who was staring down at her feet as she walked. She was beautiful, her face, her eyes, and her gentle yet sparkling personality. _Was he in love?_

_Yeah he was. _

I was so mean to her just now. For once, Sasuke felt guilty. He peeked at Hinata again, and her hands caught his attention.

He had an idea.

"Sasuke-kun?" After a while, Hinata looked up. She had been looking down for so long, she didn't realize she was walking all alone! Sasuke had disappeared, again.

She had been thinking of Sasuke, and now he was gone! He must have been bored of her. What a failure she was.

"Hinata," Sasuke suddenly dropped down from the trees above, behind her. Startled, Hinata swirled around and almost fell. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata squeaked, "T-thank you!"

"No problem." He smirked, held on to her wrist. Then he shoved her against a tree trunk.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata cried out. Now she was really afraid of Sasuke. Why was he so random? And what was he going to do?

"Hinata…" Slowly, he placed the Hyuuga heiress' hand onto his chest. "Don't worry…"

Hinata blushed and felt herself getting breathless. She could feel his heartbeat, beating hard and strong. Sasuke could feel himself getting more and more breathless.

"You… Don't have to be afraid…" He murmured, "…To touch me."

"A-ah?" Hinata's knees felt like jelly. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke smirked, yet again. He loved how his name rolled off her tongue so easily. Was this why he had hated her calling his name before? Was it because it was so pleasurable, and the cold-hearted Sasuke couldn't take it?

_But that was just the outside; my heart still beats. It's still warm and fiery. _

"Let's go," He said, but he was still holding her hand. It was soft and squishy; it was a very nice feeling.

"A-ah, okay…" Hinata loved how Sasuke's hand felt. Slightly rough, but it was warm. She didn't want to let go. _She was in love, all right._

As they strolled along the path leading to Hinata's house, Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy. Elated, in fact. He didn't show it on his face; instead, he smirked.

_His heart was captured – he was defeated. But he loved it. _

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
